


$180 per hour

by berryhoney



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, escort!jaemin, they feel a connection okay, virgin!jeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryhoney/pseuds/berryhoney
Summary: Rich kid Jeno desperate to lose his virginity pays Jaemin, an escort, to do it.Jeno can't help but falling a little bit in love with the boy and Jaemin can't really take Jeno out of his mind.





	$180 per hour

It was almost 2:00 am and Jeno was in front of his laptop, room dark and cold, the only light illuminating being the one coming from the brightness of his laptop. He’s been staring at the screen for almost an hour now and he was starting to get tired. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth was dry. He had been staring at the Escort website for more time he would like to admit. Nothing could stop him if he really wanted something. Well, nothing but fear.

He shouldn’t be afraid, he could have whatever and whoever he wanted. Blame his mother for teaching him that true love exists and blame him for believing that bullshit for almost twenty-four years. Almost 24 and he has barely been kissed, he has barely been touch (if it hadn’t been for that girl in high school who almost gave him a hand-job), he has barely been emotionally attached to someone. He was rich, for fucks sake, his family was wealthy and he has been working his ass off all his life. So, why was it so hard to find true love?

He took a deep breath and decided that he was not going to wait any longer.

As he went through the site, he came up with all kind of guys. Sure, they were handsome and looked like he would have a good time with them, but at the same time the pictures and exactly how handsome they were, made them scarier. He was about to give up and just live his life as a virgin when he came across a profile with a handsome guy smiling.

**Name: Nana**

**Age: 24**

**Bio: Gladly would make you beg for more.**

**Cost: $180 per hour plus travel. Four hours are $700 plus travel and overnight is $1200 plus travel / $200 if you actually want my real name. (Only cash)**

Jeno thought for a moment. The guy looked nice and had a certain aura that made him intimidating yet intriguing. He opened the chat and sent him a quick message.

_Jeno: Hi! I was wondering if you were free next Saturday around seven? I’m willing to pay any amount of money. :)_

Jeno looked at the message over and over again. Was the happy face too much? He definitely looked like a virgin with it. He shook his head and quickly closed his laptop without giving it too much of a thought. He was tired and he would worry about this in the morning. Who knows? Maybe the guy is busy and won’t even pay attention to him.

 

-

 

The first thing Jeno did in the morning, after waking up wasn’t brush his teeth nor making breakfast. Oh no. The first thing he did was open his laptop only to see a message from the boy from yesterday. He took a deep breath and opened it.

_Nana: Hi, Jeno! I’m very free this Saturday. Should we decide on a place? xx ;)_

Jeno thought for a few moments, where could they go?

_What an idiot, Jeno._ It was obvious.

_Jeno: Sure. How about the Lee Hotel?_

He only waited a couple of minutes before receiving another message from _Nana_.

_Nana: Perfect. Send me the details later. Don’t forget, Jeno: Bring cash :)_

 

_-_

 

It was Friday and Jeno was more than nervous. How couldn’t he be when in just a day he will be losing his virginity.

Right now, he was with Renjun, his long-time friend, inside a bar. They tried to do this every Friday night. Just to keep up with things and talk. He didn’t want his friend to know about his plan tomorrow but with the way he was looking at him, well, he knew Renjun already suspected something.

“You look disgusting.” Renjun said as he took a sip from his drink. As always, he didn’t have any filter on his mouth. “What are you up to? And why do you look as you were about to throw up?”

“I-I don’t wanna tell.”

“Bullshit. Tell me or I’ll find out. And you know I will.”

“I may or may not had made an appointment with an escort.” Jeno said quietly, waiting patiently for Renjun’s response, who seemed to be interested in his drink.

“Well, not exactly how I imagined your first time to be.”

“You’ve imagined my first time?”

“Off-topic.” Renjun quickly said. “Just…Just be careful.”

 

-

 

Next day, he felt even more nervous. _It’ll be alright._ He had told himself all day. _You don’t have to worry, it’s his work to please you._ Jeno repeated again and again in his mind.

As the day passed he began to feel relaxed, optimistic if he would say. He wanted this night to be perfect. He wanted to look good.

He knew he was a handsome man. Everyone was more than willing to remind him that every time they could. But still, there was something inside that made him put even more effort on his look today. He examined the outfit laying on his bed, it was elegant yet simple. Easy to remove too. He got dressed quickly and fixed his hair. He looked at his glasses for a moment and decided that maybe it was for the best to just use contacts today. He wanted to make a good impression. Just as he was about to head out of his apartment, he received a text.

_See you soon, baby ;)_

It was from _Nana_. His heart skipped a small beat and he smiled at the cute nickname. He has never been called that.

 

-

 

Jaemin’s been doing this for over two years but that didn’t stop him from getting nervous every single time. Tonight, was no different. He was looking at himself in the big mirror besides the bed, trying to fix his hair. He smiled at the reflection. He looked good. Then, he heard a knock on the door. He took a deep breath and went to the door.

What he found behind the door of the room 208, took his breath away.

Sure, over the two years he had been doing this, he had encountered handsome men and pretty ladies. He had seen young and old. He had tasted the skin of every single person requiring his services and he’d had a good time doing so, those people were gorgeous. But, somehow, he had never seen such a beauty. The boy, Jeno he supposed, was standing there, looking nervous but so pretty he just wanted to hold him. He didn’t look any older than him and judging by the way he was standing; it probably was his first time doing this.

“You okay?” Jaemin asked. “You look nervous.”

“I’m fine, I just didn’t-“ The boy stopped himself for a moment. “You look way better in person than in pictures.” Whispered Jeno.

Jaemin smiled and carefully took Jeno’s hands. “Well, you’re beautiful.”

 

-

 

Jeno looked up and their eyes met. Any doubts he had about this night, quickly evaporated. The boy, _Nana,_ was looking at him with a gaze that could only mean one thing: seduction. He felt small, and that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. _Nana_ leaned in and he was startled when his lips touched his own. It’s been so long since the last time he had kiss someone.

_Nana_ was gentle the whole time, as if he knew this was his first time doing this, all of this. Once he ended the kiss, he went directly to the bed. He sat there and patted the spot next to him, as an invitation. Jeno obeyed and took a seat next to him.

“Don’t be nervous.” Said the boy, breaking the silence.

“I’ve never done this before. And I don’t only mean the escort thing, I-“ Jeno took a deep breath. “I mean the sex thing, it’s my first time doing this.”

“You know we don’t have to, not if you don’t want to.”

Jeno stared down at his hands and took a moment to think. He wanted this, of course he did. “I know. I want to, I really do, I’m just…afraid.”

_Nana_ moved closer and with his hands he grabbed his face. Jeno tried not to think too deep about the gesture, it was his job after all. It was his job to make him feel this way. “How about we start slowly? And we’ll see how you feel with everything, okay?” He reassured him. Jeno only nodded.

They boy leaned in again and kissed him softly on the lips. The only difference was that this time, he let the kiss linger. He explored and savored Jeno. His lips parted and _Nana_ took that as an invitation. One of his hands moved from his cheek to the back of his head, bringing him closer. The kiss was getting deeper and _Nana’s_ tongue felt hot and wet as it slid past his lips.

Jeno loved this, how it felt and how it tasted. _Nana_ tasted like black coffee and sweets, a combination of flavors that he liked more than expected. The flavors lingered on his tongue making him shiver. Everything was too much and he had the need to moan the boy’s name as he bit on his bottom lip and sucked on his upper one.

Next thing he felt, _Nana’s_ hands were under his shirt, his hot hands and soft fingers against his skin. The intimacy of someone else’s touch made him shiver. He didn’t expect this, how someone else’s touch could make him feel this way. Everything was suddenly too much. He needed to take a break. “W-wait.” He said in between a kiss.

_Nana_ pulled away, red cheeks and swollen lips. “Too much?” Jeno nodded. “Do you want me to stop?” Jeno shook his head.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I just- I’ve never feel this way before.”

_Nana_ chuckled softly and carefully grabbed his face again. “We have all the time in the world, so take it slowly.” Jeno nodded, and even though part of him wanted to protest, to tell him to stop acting this sweetly, at the end he was the one getting paid per hour, not him. _Nana_ moved to his neck, leaving sweet kisses there, then small bites. Jeno could only gasp.

“Want me to stop?” _Nana_ said against his skin. 

“No. Keep going.”

And he did. He pushed Jeno down against the bed, kissing and biting his neck with so much care. He slowly undid the buttons, kissing the skin he was exposing. Once he finished he flicked his tongue against one of his nipples, making Jeno squirm and laugh. And _what a beautiful laugh and face he had_ , Jaemin thought. If only he could make him laugh all the time. “Sorry.” Jaemin said, lips twisting into a smirk.

He kept kissing him; his neck, his chest, his abdomen. Until he stopped. Jeno’s whole body tensed when _Nana’s_ face was so close to his groin. He took his pants off slowly and when left a kiss on his groin.

_Nana’s_ hand was touching him. And almost instinctively he reached out and pushed his hand away. “Wait!”

_Nana_ looked up at him “Should I stop?”

“No! I-“ Jeno was getting nervous, he just really wanted to know his real name. “What’s your name? Your real name.” He asked.

“You know knowing that has a price, right?” _Nana_ said as he bit his lip.

“That’s okay, I don’t really care. I just wanna know your name.” He looked so nervous that Jaemin couldn’t stop himself from thinking how cute he looked.

“Jaemin, Jaemin Na.”

“Jaemin.” Jeno whispered, more for him than anything. Tasting the name on his lips. Jaemin smiled at that, he loved how his name sounded coming from Jeno’s lips. He stared at him for a moment, as if at loss, and laughed again.

“You’re adorable.”

Jeno hesitated for a moment before grabbing his hair, mussing it playfully. It felt good, almost too intimate. He wondered if this is how people in a relationship felt, he wondered if they just were in one would they make these things. He was too into his thoughts that he didn’t notice when Jaemin was again kissing his neck. He soon felt his teeth biting the softness of his neck.

“You’re so pale, it’s so easy to mark your pretty neck.” He said and soon kept kissing and biting all over his body until he reached his groin area again. Without much thinking, Jaemin took off Jeno’s briefs.

“You’re so pale, it’s so easy to mark your pretty neck.” He said and soon kept kissing and biting all over his body until he reached his groin area again. Without much thinking, Jaemin took off Jeno’s briefs.

And just like that, he was naked. Fully exposed for Jaemin to see. His cock laid hard on his stomach and he quickly moved to cover himself but Jaemin stopped him. He grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers. Jaemin leaned in and kissed his stomach, slowly he moved further down. Jeno watched as Jaemin wrapped his lips around his dick, sucking it gently, knowing Jeno wouldn’t be able to take any more.

It felt too good, so good that it made his toes curl and his skin shiver. Jaemin bobbed his head slowly, carefully, even lovingly.

Jeno was panting when Jaemin pulled his mouth away and at seeing Jeno like that, Jaemin smiled softly. “You’re good.” Jeno whispered softly.

Jaemin smiled and wrapped a hand around Jeno’s cock, stroking it slowly. “Of course you would say that, it’s your first time.” Jeno blushed at the words.

Jeno took a moment to look at Jaemin, he was still fully dressed and even if he knew that it was _his_ job to make him feel good, he didn’t really like the idea of that. He wanted it to be as pleasurable for Jaemin as it was for him. Jeno swallowed and asked. “Can I try?”

Jaemin stopped his movements, looking startled. “You want to suck me off?”

Jeno hesitated for a moment. He wanted to, of course he did. He had dreamed about having a cock in his mouth since he was a teenager and now that he had the chance, he wasn’t going to waste it. “Yes, I do.”

Jaemin did an amused sound and smiled. He grabbed Jeno’s hands and tugged him up to a sitting position. He guided Jeno’s hands to his groin. “You’re hard.” Jeno said and soon felt embarrassed, of course he was. He was human after all.

Jaemin only laughed. “Of course I am.”

Jeno felt his face getting even more pink. He fumbled awkwardly and worked to undo the buckle of Jaemin’s belt. He could feel his erection against his fingertips as he took everything off. He was taking his time, careful and exploring everything. And he appreciated Jaemin waiting patiently, letting him take his time. When he finally wrapped his hand around Jaemin’s cock, that’s when he finally felt proud. Jaemin had finally made a sound.

Jeno looked up and saw Jaemin with his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. He couldn’t move. _He_ was the one making him feel like this.

“Don’t stop.” Jaemin said. “It feels good, you feel good.”

“I have a dick too; I know how one works.” Jeno said while giving Jaemin’s cock a firmer stroke.

At that, Jaemin laughed. He laughed so beautifully that Jeno almost forgot their relationship, that he almost forgot he was paying Jaemin. If only maybe, just maybe, he had met him in a different situation. Jaemin looked so young, so relaxed that he couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and kiss him.

Jaemin deepened the kiss and wrapped a hand around Jeno’s hard cock and stroked him. Jeno wanted to moan but his moans were muffled thanks to the kiss. Soon, Jaemin broke the kiss and pulled away.

Jaemin was undoing the buttons of his shirt. He looked beautiful with the dim light of the room. He looked attractive, his gaze dark and his cock standing hard. Jeno moved closer to the edge of the bed and leaned in to drag his tongue experimentally across the head of Jaemin’s cock.

For years he fantasized about sucking and having another man’s dick on his mouth but the warmness and weight made it feel better than what he had imagined. Jaemin’s fingers grabbed his hair, pulling him closer. He swallowed the length deeper, bobbing his head and flexing his tongue. Tears were forming on his eyes and his jaw was aching.

Jaemin seemed to notice that because he pushed Jeno away. He took a seat next to him again. “How do you want it?” He asked, and oh. Jeno remembered why they were here. He didn’t have to think twice about the question, he knew what he liked. “I know it’s your first time, so I want you to be comfortable.”

“I want to be on the bottom.” He whispered. “I-I’ve done this before you know. I mean, touching myself there, I’ve done it before.”

Jaemin smirked but soon his face turned softer. He again kissed his neck and collarbones. He pushed Jeno back against the mattress and pulled away. Jeno swallowed when he saw Jaemin grabbing a bottle of lube and condoms from the nightstand beside them.

Jaemin returned to the bed and kissed him sweetly again. “You seem to be always prepared.”

Jaemin chuckled. “Of course, it’s my job after all.” _Oh, right._

Jaemin slid a hand between his thighs, slowly sliding his fingers against his sensitive skin making him shiver, back arching up off the bed. “We’ll take things slow.” He said as he coaxed his legs apart, sliding his warm fingers behind his balls.

Jeno looped his arms around his neck and whimpered when Jaemin’s fingers circled his entrance, so gentle and carefully. He pulled his fingers back and grabbed the lube bottle, squeezing the lube onto his thumb, pointer and middle finger. “You ready?” Jeno nodded.

Jaemin brought his fingers back to the pucker of his muscle. Jeno tried to pulled back, feeling uncomfortable but Jaemin was being so careful and was looking at him with such patience that he decided to let him do his thing. It was a strange feeling; he had done this before but having someone else doing it was a whole new experience. Jaemin caressed his thighs and Jeno tried to relax as Jaemin pushed his finger even further. He twisted his finger and pushed it in deeper. “I’m gonna make you feel good.” Jaemin said. Jeno only bit back a moan. Jaemin curled his finger and the mixture of feelings made Jeno whined as he tried to close his legs. Jaemin quickly stopped him.

“If you do that, it’ll only make it even more uncomfortable, okay?” Jeno nodded. Jaemin curled his finger again, massaging the muscle. Jeno only gasped. “Should I stop?”

“No!” Jeno blurted out before he could stop himself. He saw Jaemin looking at him amusingly and he wanted to kiss that smug face off.

Jaemin pulled away his finger half way and pushed it in again. He repeated the action a few times. Jaemin kissed his neck and slid his hand down, pushing two fingers in. Jeno had his head back, eyes closed and a string of precum hanging at the tip of his cock, as it laid against his body, hips rocking at the feeling of Jaemin’s fingers.

Then the third finger entered him and suddenly after a while massaging him, Jeno came. A spray of hot fluid across his stomach as he gasped. “Oh my God.” He wanted to cry, he had never felt this way before. He still could feel Jaemin’s fingers softly caressing his entrance.

Then, he saw Jaemin tearing open a condom, he saw the bottle of lube being open and he saw how Jaemin stroked his covered cock gently with the lube. This is it. This was what he was waiting for. All his teenage years and recently adulthood ones waiting for this moment were about to end.

“Want to roll over?” Jaemin asked him.

“Yes.” He whispered.

Jaemin maneuvered his body and Jeno pressed his face into the pillow. He felt Jaemin breath behind his ear and felt a small kiss on his neck. He gasped when he felt the head of Jaemin’s cock nudging against his entrance. He bit back a moan as Jaemin pushed into him, stretching him. It felt weird. His cock felt, obviously, thicker and harder than his fingers, filling him in ways he didn’t know he could be fill.

Sure, it hurt. A lot more than he had imagined but he knew the feeling would disappear if only he relaxed. He tried to relax, he bit the pillow trying to calm himself.

“Are you okay?” Jaemin said, his voice sounder sweet and worried and Jeno just wanted to cry.

“It kinda hurts.” Jeno answered being honest. It hurt.

“Want me to stop?” Jaemin said and kiss Jeno’s neck again. He was being so gentle and Jeno didn’t know what bothered him more: the feeling of dick inside his ass or Jaemin, an escort, being so nice and gentle with him.

“Don’t stop. Just- just give me a moment.”

“You’re tense. Just relax.” Jaemin said as he caressed his hips, thumb rubbing his skin.

“I’m trying.”

“Okay.” Jaemin whispered and began to kiss his neck, his shoulder, his cheeks, slowly and softly. Jeno could only focus on the feeling of his lips on his body and his thumbs touching his hips. After a while, he felt himself calming and relaxing. “Great, you aren’t squeezing the life out of me anymore.” Jeno laughed softly at the comment.

“Please move?” Jeno asked softly.

“Gladly.”

As soon as Jaemin rolled his hips, he moaned. The pain he felt before long forgotten and he could only feel Jaemin sliding out and pushing back in. He could only whimper at the feeling. He was moving so slowly that Jeno was starting to get impatient. “Stop teasing! Please just go faster.”

“I have my reasons of wanting to go slow, but if you insist.” Jaemin said. _Reasons?_

Jaemin started to move again, still slow but not as much as before. Suddenly, he started to really move, catching Jeno by surprise as he gasped and grabbed a handful of the sheets beneath him. Soon, Jaemin found a rhythm that only made him shudder. He could feel Jaemin’s cock throbbing inside him and suddenly Jaemin wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke him. He was starting to go faster and harder and the moans leaving his mouth sounded so loud, he even was surprised he was the one making those sounds. He wanted to cum so bad.

“Want to cum?” Jaemin asked, and if Jeno didn’t know better he would say Jaemin sounder desperate as well. Jeno only nodded his head as he moaned and whimpered again. At that, he felt Jaemin thrusting again, harder than before.

Jeno’s whole body tensed, his toes curled, he was shivering and moaning as his cock sprayed hot cum over the sheets. He tried to bite the pillow to muffle the sounds but he couldn’t even move. His eyes were watering and he still could feel Jaemin’s thrusts. Going deeper and deeper until he heard a soft grunt and the feeling of Jaemin’s cock pulsing inside of him. Jaemin kissed his shoulder once again. Jeno made an unsatisfied sound when he felt Jaemin’s soft cock slipping out of him.

He wanted to collapse into the bed but Jaemin stopped him, rolling him to the side and cleaning the mess. Jeno turned and watched as Jaemin took the condom off, tied it into a knot and tossed it in the trashcan. “I’m gonna grab a towel to clean you up.” Was the last thing Jeno heard before falling asleep.

 

-

Next day, when he woke up, he was alone. No signs of Jaemin. His whole body ached and as he reached for his wallet, surprisingly he noticed that all the money was still there. He didn’t quite understand what was happening but in that moment he heard his cellphone. _A new text._

_Jaemin Na_ <3: Hey! Hope you don’t mind me adding my number to your cellphone but I really want to see you again. Sorry that I couldn’t be there. Hurts, right? Please call me! ;) <3

_What the fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!   
> The second part will be up in two weeks (or less uwu)


End file.
